Memories
by lostinthemoment11
Summary: Seamus Finnigan and Abigail Ashcroft had been best friends all of their Hogwarts lives, after the war they begin to talk about the past. Will they discover that the war has changed their friendship?


As much as I wish I was I am not JK Rowling, and if I was I definitely wouldn't be writing a fanfic I'd be writing a new novel about the Marauders or Seamus. The only character that is mine is Abigail.

Two thick accents echoed through the deserted 4th Floor Corridor. Many thought Hogwarts was beyond repair after the battle only a few months back, the turmoil fresh in everyone's minds.

"I can't believe we're sat inside on a day like this" the little blonde girl laughed stretching her legs out to touch the wall her friend's back rested on.

"Ah, but would you rather be out in couple central?" Seamus chuckled back at her. It was true, after the war everyone seemed to be getting together. Dean and Luna, Neville and Hannah, Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry just to mention a few. Seamus was right again…she would rather be inside.

"What I'd like to know is why I'm in school in the summer?" he questioned his voice jerking her out of her thoughts

"Don't pretend it was all me" the girl winked "You wanted to help as much as I did"

Seamus Finnigan and Abigail Ashcroft. Two people that were never seen together until recently…not that they weren't friends before, quite the opposite; they'd been friends for 7 years with an encyclopaedia of memories, some fonder than others. Seamus was a Gryffindor and Heather was a Ravenclaw, part of the reason people didn't realise how close the pair were.

"Do you remember how we met?" Seamus grinned fondly across the corridor at Heather

"Yeah" she nodded with a tiny grin, thinking back to almost 7 years ago.

"Remember me taking the piss out of your accent?"

"Clearly…and you still do it now" Abigail said jokingly

_It was a bright September morning and the light streamed though Professor Flitwick's classroom windows onto his nervous looking first years._

"_I'm going to pair you up into Gryffindor-Ravenclaw pairs, inter-house bonding and all that fun stuff" the elderly man said looking genuinely excited by the prospect._

"_Ron Weasley and Mandy Brocklehurst" the list began…_

"_If __Abigail Ashcroft and Seamus Finnigan can sit just at the back there"_

_Abigail approached the assigned desk sending a dimpled grin to Mandy and Padma, her newly found friends. She slid into a seat next to a sandy haired boy._

"_You scared of fire?" the Irish? Boy asked_

"_Erm…no, the normal greeting's hello though" she laughed at the boy's cheeky personality_

"_OK. Hello I'm Seamus and you are?"_

"_I'm Abigail" Abi matched the boy's grin_

"_I'm Abigail and I'm from Liverpooool!" Seamus skitted_

"_Better than being Irish" she winked back with a smirk and a giggle_

"_Ey, what's wrong with Ireland?" _

"_Nothing, part Irish myself, can't say a thing"_

"_Should think so too" He laughed "What's your blood?"_

"_I'm a mongrel" she laughed back "Halfy halfy"_

"_Same, dad's a muggle, mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out"_

"_Snap!" Abigail grinned…that was the start of a rollercoaster of a friendship_

"I'm glad you asked was I scared of fire"

"Why?" Seamus said rooting in his pocket for something

"Well you could've severely traumatised me" Abi laughed

"Shh, there's so many times you could've traumatised me"

"Like when?" Abigail asked bemused, she couldn't wait to hear this answer

"Like when you pushed me in the lake"

"I never pushed you, that's a lie. You jumped in"

"Never" Seamus shot back childishly

"Whatever" Abi rolled her eyes in a playful mockery

_It was the summer of first year and Abigail and Seamus were sitting by the lake plucking blades of fresh grass and pure white daisies from the ground._

"_Where's Dean?" Abigail asked, Seamus was normally joined at the hip to his new best friend, he did try and make sure he didn't neglect Abi though, there was always something there that he did have with Dean…which was expect because Abi was a girl_

"_Studying for these exams. Really can't be arsed though…I bet you have though being a Ravenclaw and all that"_

"_I'm a lazy Ravenclaw…that's why I'm here with you. All the girls are in the library somewhere and I'm bored, I hate books"_

"_You're the worst Ravenclaw ever" Seamus exclaimed laughing loudly and tipping his head back._

"_Am not" Abigail pouted, Seamus lunged forward and started to tickle Abi knowing she was probably the most ticklish person in the world_

"_Seamus get off" she laughed and tried to tickle Seamus who jumped up and started to run away, she of course got up and ran after the Irishman who was heading towards the lake. As she got closer she held out her arms to grab him but not before Seamus launched himself into the sparkling lake. _

"Ok so maybe I did jump" Seamus smiled as he found what he wanted in his pocket

"Bloody hell Shay that's the first time you've ever admitted to jumping, are you having a revelation" Abigail smiled at him, Seamus wasn't listening though he was bouncing a ball against the wall and catching it as the wall threw it back towards him.

"Oh not that again Seamus" Abi sighed in despair

"You were horrible to me on that day" Seamus grinned thinking of the same memory as Abigail was

"I was fucking not. I warned you I'd transfigure that ball and you know I stick to my word" Abigail protested loudly.

_Seamus was throwing a tiny green ball against the wall while talking to Abigail who was glaring warningly at him. As the ball hit the ball she turned her eyes towards the stupid rubber object that was making an irritating clunk every time it hit the ancient stone_

"_Seamus will you stop it?" Abigail asked angrily_

"_What? I'm not doing anything" Seamus said bewildered while carrying on throwing that horrible little ball_

"_If you don't stop throwing that ball I will turn it into something very unpleasant" Abigail threatened, twirling her wand in her fingers_

"_Oh lighten up will you, have a bit of fun. You're turning into such a boring Ravenclaw"_

"_So that's what you think Finnigan" Abi growled at him, hurt by his sharp words. He threw the ball once more. Practically screaming with irritation Abigail jumped up and somehow transfigured the silly green ball into a cross between a rat and a mouse._

"_Abigail Ashcroft I hate you" Seamus screamed as Abi stormed back towards the castle, what Seamus didn't know about was the stray, salty tears that were streaming down her cheeks._

"Shay" Abi said hesitantly

"Mmm" Seamus said fiddling with his fingers

"You know you made me cry that day?" Abi said, Seamus had admitted one thing and now it was her turn.

"Don't be daft, when did you cry?" Seamus asked

"When you said I was a boring Ravenclaw and you hated me, does that bit ring any bells" Abigail said glancing at the cool floor.

"Mmm I was a bit of a dick wasn't I" Seamus chuckled "Wasn't the only time I made you cry either"

"When are you thinking of?" Abi asked

"3rd Year. Anthony Goldstien…I'm sorry Abs he was a twat if ever there was one" Abi gave a little grin at the name Seamus used for her, he was the only one to call her that and hated it if anyone else used the nickname for her.

_Abigail was on a high. Anthony Goldstien, the Ravenclaw that every girl in the year wanted (that week) had just asked her to Hogsmeade…and naturally she'd said yes, now she just needed to find Seamus and share her good new with him. After asking around Abi managed to find Seamus sat in the library._

"_Come outside Shay I've got something so good to tell you" Abi whispered with a huge grin to her best friend_

"_What is it? Can't you tell me here? I'm busy" Seamus muttered back, glaring over at Madame Pince._

"_No Shay please come outside, when have you ever been busy in the library" Abigail pleaded with the boy. Noticing her eyes Seamus gave in and sighed, shutting his book in the process_

"_Go on then, you've twisted my arm" Seamus grinned. _

_The pair walked down towards the lake, the warm spring breeze blowing around them, a few birds sung in the distant trees of the forest._

"_Go on then what have you got to tell me?" Seamus asked expectantly turning towards his best friend_

"_Well you know this weekend's a Hogsmeade weekend?" Abi started_

"_Yes and me, you, Dean and Padma are all going together like we normally do" Seamus nodded excited about the forthcoming weekend._

"_Well no…not anymore." Abigail said beginning to feel guilty "I've sort of been asked to go by somebody"_

"_What! Who?" Seamus practically shouted_

"_Erm Anthony Goldstein" Abi whispered turning her eyes away from Seamus's gaze_

"_Really Abi? Are you stupid? "_

"_What's wrong with him" Abigail retorted her happy mood lost immediately_

"_He's a heartbreaker, a fucking idiot. Him! Well you know what, I hope you're very happy with Anthony and when he breaks your heart don't come running to me because I won't care" Seamus had no clue why he's turned on Abs like that. He just couldn't control his temper and he managed to burst but regretted it as soon as he saw tears rolling down Abi's face. He had no chance to comfort her though before she shouted_

"_I hate you Seamus, you're horrible and I never want to speak to you again" As Abigail's retreating figure ran towards the castle Seamus slumped on the ground and covered his face with his hands._

"Yeah he was a twat but so were you" Abi smiled moving to sit next to Seamus, her back on the same wall as his.

"Yeah guess I was" Seamus absent mindedly began to stroke Abi's hair as she rested her head against his chest

"You made up for it though" Abi smiled

"How did I?"

"Remember the day of the Yule Ball?"

_Seamus had been right about Anthony, he'd broken Abigail's heart in the worst way possible, or so she thought. It had lasted about 9 months though, longer than Seamus thought it would. The pair had drifted apart over the time that Abigail was with Anthony, the boy being quite possessive over his girlfriend which didn't allow her and Seamus to talk much because she conformed to his rules. The day Abi and Anthony broke up though Seamus was right there next to her hugging her and telling her it'd all be okay as she ruined his shirt. _

"_You going the ball tonight babe?" Seamus asked throwing his arm casually around his friend's shoulders as they sat backs against the wall in the 2__nd__ floor corridor_

"_Did no one tell you what happened?" Abi asked Seamus a frown on her face_

"_No what's gone on" He frowned back_

"_Well I only broke up with Anthony a week ago didn't I. So what happened is I sort of took it for granted _ _I was going the ball with him and he was talking as if we were so I didn't think anything of it and turned a few boys down from Durmstrang. Anyway, it turns out he had this plan he'd asked a girl from Beauxbatons and he left me at a point where everyone else was going with someone so I couldn't go the ball myself" _

_Seamus's face fell. He knew how much Abigail had been looking forward to the ball and that prick had ruined it for her. Seamus had a mind to ask her himself but because of Abi's absence he'd asked one of the girls from his house, Lavender Brown_

"_But you have to go, you can't miss it" Seamus objected_

"_I can't Seamus I've got no one to go with and in the words of Ron 'A boy going on his own that's fine isn't it but when a girl goes on her own that's just sad'" Abi sighed_

"_But surely there's someone left?"_

"_No Seamus. No one. Crabbe and Goyle or nothing, I'd rather just not go. Even Neville's going with someone"_

"_I'm going to kill him" Seamus groaned as he leant forward and encompassed his Abs in a huge hug._

_The news only reached Abigail at dinner that Anthony Goldstein was in the hospital wing with boils protruding from some very painful places. She looked over at Seamus and started to giggle as he shrugged his shoulders and winked at her. She decided then that she honestly had the best friend in the whole world._

"I wish you could have gone the ball Abs you would have loved it" Seamus sighed as he felt the weight of Abi's head rest against his chest.

"Mmm there'll be plenty more balls though" Abi smiled slightly

"Suppose" secretly in his head Seamus vowed that he would make every ball Abi went to the best night that he could "I still haven't forgiven him though"

"You never liked him anyway Shay"

"I did try Abs"

"I know you did, I wouldn't have left you even if you didn't try you know"

"You didn't leave me in fifth year" Seamus said looking away from Abi's green-blue eyes, they were the most amazing things Seamus had ever seen. They were the colour of a clear sea with flecks of gold and sometimes Seamus swore he could see glimmers of purple. Abi tilted his chin so his eyes looked back into hers

"And if I could go back I still wouldn't" Abi almost convinced herself that Seamus's eyes were filling with tears, but that couldn't be right…Seamus Finnigan didn't cry.

_The sun was bright in Ireland that summer. The air was thick and muggy, the humidity made it hard for the pair to breathe. Seamus lay on his back on the long deceased grass, tiny beads of sweat rested on his forhead, the light glowed on his torso emphasising the crevasses between his muscles. His arm was outstretched and wrapped around Abi who was lying to his left, curled up onto her side. Her head rested on his balled up t-shirt with her blonde hair fanning out behind her. At that moment Seamus thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen_

"_You know mam doesn't want me to go back next year" Seamus muttered rolling onto his own side_

"_Mmm why?" Abi asked lazily reaching out to twirl a piece of Seamus's shaggy hair around her finger_

"_She says Dumbledore's gone mad and Harry's gone with him" _

"_Dumbledore always was mad, mad but great" Abi giggled_

"_No I'm being serious Abs. She doesn't think Hogwarts is safe and if I don't go back I don't get to see you" Abi's eyes flicked to meet Seamus's _

"_You have to make her let you. You're safer at Hogwarts, if you're at Hogwarts you can learn to defend yourself. You can't leave Shay, who will I talk to I'll miss you"_

"_You've got Mandy and Padma babe you'll be fine" Seamus said looking to the clouds so Abigail didn't see the tears glistening at the thought of losing her and Dean_

"_It's not the same Seamus. You sound like you've made your mind up that you're not coming back. You sound like you agree with her! Why are you agreeing with her Seamus?" Abigail became more and more hysterical_

"_I never said that" Seamus jumped up as Abi stood and started to walk through the yellow grass. _

"_Well why are you saying I'll be fine then. If you want to come back you'll find a way. You're a Gryffindor Seamus. A Gryffindor. So will you for once stand up to your mam and fight for what you want Shay. Please…if that's what you really want"_

_Abi didn't say another word to Seamus; she just walked back to the house with Seamus trailing behind her. She grabbed her bag off his sofa and proceeded to floo home leaving Seamus stood in the middle of his front room with a frown on his face thinking about what she'd just said._

_Three months later and the trees were beginning to shred their leaves onto piles on the ground. Autumn had always fascinated Abi, she loved how the colours blended together so perfectly, there was still life in autumn…still hope in autumn. Winter, winter was when all hope was lost, people became depressed and miserable and everyone was in a hurry. She hated winter. _

_At that time Abi was curled up on the stone window ledge staring out at the beauty of it all but not focusing on it, it was all a blur as she thought about Seamus._

'_Why didn't he understand that Harry most definitely wasn't lying? It was so obvious he was coming back, you could just feel it, like a cold chill down your spine, You-Know-Who was coming back and Seamus was in denial about it all. But the worst part was it wasn't his fault and he was killing himself emotionally over it. It was being drilled into his skull, every letter, ever piece of contact with his mam, Dumbledore's a liar, Harry's a liar, believe the Ministry, the stupid woman didn't have a clue. She didn't have a clue that everyone was turning against her precious boy, every night in the Gryffindor Common Room everyone was hissing insults at him, because he didn't believe famous Harry Potter.' Abi thought, that's when Seamus went to her, it killed her to see her Shay like that, all torn up inside because he honestly didn't know what to do._

"_Hey" A voice said quietly, breaking the silence of the deserted corridor. Abi turned around to see Seamus with bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks. Abi gave him a sad smile as he sat down in the tight gap with her, she wrapped her arms around his waist as he buried his head into the crook of her neck and sobbed not for the first time over the conflict he felt within himself and the memory of the outgoing boy he once was. Although it was selfish Abi was sure she felt a few tears slip down her own cheeks for Seamus's pain._

"_Shay" Abi said quietly after a while. There was eye contact for a few long seconds between the best friends and a silent understanding that whatever happened they would stick by each other._

"_Yes Abs" Seamus whispered, his voice husky from the silent sobs he had just shed._

"_It doesn't matter. Whatever they said, it doesn't matter. They don't care about you like I do. Like Dean does. They don't know Seamus Finnigan like we do. They don't know how much you're hurting. I hate seeing you like this Shay. I want you to be happy again…so much" Abi said her beautiful eyes filling with pure emotion_

"_I am happy Abs" Seamus said, but he just couldn't meet her eyes_

"_Seamus Declan Finnigan. I know you too well, I love you too much. You don't need to pretend round me. I'm a big girl, I don't need protecting from the truth." _

_I love you, the three words were always thrown between Seamus and Abigail. Always meant but over the last three months they meant more to the pair than ever before. It was like whatever happened, no matter how different their opinions were they could always get through it and love would always be there._

"_I know Abs, but I don't want to hurt you. I can't off load all my problems onto you. It just feels like you have your own problems and I'm the biggest one of all"_

"_Seamus, listen to me. You are not a problem for me, you are a solution. You're the one who's made me smile countless times, when I've been scared you've held my hand. You've been through everything with me and I'm not leaving you now when you need me. And Shay…you're not hurting me, you're hurting yourself keeping it all bottled in"_

"_Abigail. Can I ask you something? Are you joining that thing that Harry's doing, the rise against Umbridge or whatever it's called?"_

"_It's not got a name yet Shay and yes I was thinking about it. But I'm only doing it because I need to learn how to defend myself because that mad cow isn't helping me. I'm not going to turn against you like they all have because honestly if they're acting like that now they were never your friends merely your acquaintances"_

"_I love you Abi" _

"_I love you too Seamus"_

_And although it had been said many times before, it seemed different this time. Like something had clicked. It was like there was an understanding that had never been there before and the friendship had become so much deeper._

"Abi, why did you stay with me through all of that?" Seamus asked stroking her hair again and curling bits around his fingers

"Because you were, and still are, my best friend. I'm loyal Seamus, I might not be a Gryffindor but I'm still loyal as hell. And I love you Seamus, you'd always helped me and it was my turn to help you. You were confused and scared. It was the first time you'd been left to make your own mind up, the first time you believed something different to your family and you hurt inside. You didn't deserve what you got because you thought differently to them, and I just wanted you to get better. I missed the old Seamus"

"Your Seamus came back though…and you know Abi, it was all because of you and Dean. You saved me from myself. I was in a bad place and you saved me from my own mind. I've never said it but thank you Abs, I really do love you"

"Seamus, I love you too. But there's no need to thank me. I should be thanking you for the number of times you've saved me and made me smile when the whole world was dark"

"That day in January was one of the worst days of my life Abi"…

_Abi was panting, she didn't have a clue where to turn. Amycus Carrow was chasing her. She knew that if she could reach the 7__th__ Floor and get to the Room Of Requirement she was safe. That was where Seamus was, there were other people there too. Old Dumbledore's Army members who were hiding from the Carrows and Snape. But she was lost, the exhaustion was starting to coarse through her body and she's lost count of the stairs she had climbed. Her limbs started to ache as the tears falling from her eyes blinded her. The heavy footsteps of Amycus were approaching, the only hope was to pace in front of the wall she was stood by. _

"_I need the place were Seamus is, the secret place, where the Carrows can't get us"_

"_I need the place were Seamus is, the secret place, where the Carrows can't get us"_

"_I need the place were Seamus is, the secret place, where the Carrows can't get us"_

_The aching muscles in her body relaxed for a second as the solid oak door began to appear in the wall. She urged it to come quicker as the heavy pounding of feet got louder and sprinted inside with the little energy she had left, slamming the door behind her and watching it disappear. _

_As soon as it was gone, she broke. The sobs made her shoulders and whole body shake and she began to choke and splutter as they got caught in her tight throat_

"_I need Seamus…where's Seamus?" Abi screamed and cried hysterically as Neville came towards her "Seamus…I need him, where's he gone. They've got him haven't they. They're going to kill him…I need him"_

"_Abigail, Seamus is here, he's in the bathroom, please calm down" Neville soothed. He tried to hug her but she pushed him away from her, her eyes flashing with fear like a deer in headlights._

"_I need Seamus! I can't calm down I need him! Where is he?" Abi sobbed, the tears blinded her as her petite frame fell to the floor. She didn't have the strength to stand anymore. _

_Within seconds a strong pair of arms had lifted her from the floor and Seamus's voice was whispering in her ear in hushed tones _

"_Abi, Abs, it's me, Shay. You're alright now. I'm here now. You're safe"_

_He placed her down on his hammock and climbed up beside her. He held her curled frame to his chest as the last of her tears were shed and the sobs began to become more delicate and less frequent. Around 10 minutes passed before Seamus got a look at his Abi properly. Her eyes were bloodshot and there was a long red cut from her right eye to the corner of her mouth. She had bruises all over her neck and that's just what he could see, he didn't know what was lying underneath, the torn, bloodied clothes._

"_I'm a mess Seamus please don't look at me. I look awful" Abi said turning away and trying to hide her face. Secretly Seamus still thought she looked like an angel…just a broken one this time round._

"_Abi you look fine. Please look at me. No one in this room looks great, you're still beautiful" Seamus soothed reaching out to touch her blonde hair which made Abi flinch; he drew his hand away only for Abi to reach out and place it back where it was. Seamus wanted to add that in his eyes she was the most perfect girl in the room. Seamus had always thought Abi was beautiful, it wasn't romantic, just truthful, he loved her like a sister and saw her beauty inside but he had to admit she was beautiful outside as well._

_Abi turned back towards Seamus, who watched her eyes trace his features. The three scars, one that ran from the side of his left eyebrow to his hairline, the second that caught the right side of his mouth and trailed down his neck and the final was slashed across his right cheek like paint on a blank canvas. His left eye was blackened from a recent run in and his top lip was still slightly swollen. _

"_You look older Shay" Abi smiled sadly_

"_That's what war does to you Abs" Seamus sighed letting his shoulders relax_

"_I hate war Seamus. I don't want to do this anymore" Abi said her voice cracking and the tears threatening to slip over again_

"_I know babe. Neither do I, but we have to. And we'll make it through anyway. We'll make it through together. I promise" Seamus didn't break promises and he honestly believed that he could keep this one too. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his Abs again; he didn't need to know what had happened to her, she'd tell him when she was ready. But what he did know was that he hated the Carrows even more for trying to hurt his ray of hope._

"We got through it Abs, do you remember what I said that day" Seamus whispered into her hair

"We'd make it through together…and we did. You still look older you know Seamus, more rough…like you've lived. You lost your baby face last year you know" Abi said back in a hushed voice

"We did and I still think you're beautiful you know Abs" Seamus smiled into the small girl's hair "Remember me saying it on that day?"

"Mmm you were only being nice Shay, like you are now, no one could think I was beautiful. I wasn't before and I'm definitely not now"

Abigail hated the scars on her face, not only was the one she got that day but 3 crescent moons on her neck where Bellatrix Lestrange's nails dug deep into her skin, a short slash on her left cheek from a spell of Dolohov's and a long thin line that traced her skin along the hairline on the right of her face, the work of McNair.

"I think you are Abi. I can't see why you don't know you're beautiful. You're gorgeous outside but you're pretty on the inside too. You have brains and confidence and kindness. You're practically an angel"

"Seamus, you're being silly, stop it. I'm not an angel, you have to be kind because everyone's going through a personal war" Abi shrugged turning slightly so her eyes met Seamus's blue ones. Seamus couldn't help but notice the rosy blush on her porcelain skin.

Seamus knew that he was taking a big step saying all of this to Abi but somewhere deep down he knew it had to be done eventually, he'd fallen for Abi back in fifth year, if not the end of fourth. It was killing him hiding it all from her, he couldn't go on anymore without telling her. The war was over and they'd both pulled through, it was only in the middle of the battle Seamus realised he'd have to tell her soon or she'd soon be someone else's, and he knew he couldn't live with that. He was ready to take the jump.

"If I was being silly would I do this?" Seamus said after a moment taking Abi's face in his hands and slowly leaning in closing the distance between them. As Seamus's chapped lips met Abi's soft ones, fireworks seemed to explode around the pair. Abi's hand got lost in Seamus's sandy hair as one of his hands slid to her waist. It was a soft kiss, loving, it was the emotion of 7 years poured into one kiss that was filled with feeling. It didn't last anywhere near as long as Abi would've hoped for and as the pair split she said shyly

"I think, maybe, I could get used to that"

"I'm glad, because I want to be able to do it every day for the rest of my life" Seamus smiled as he took her pale, little hand into his own and ran his thumb along the bare skin in small circles.

"Now you're just being silly" Abi laughed snuggling closer to Seamus

"And why's that Little-Miss-Ravenclaw?"

"Because if I get dragon flu then you'll get it too and that would just be silly" Abi winked as Seamus gave a chuckle and leant down to give Abi a peck on her nose

"Mmm still every day. If you're sick I'll get sick with you"

"Well aren't you romantic. You say that now but when I'm actually sick I'd love to see you carry it out" Abi laughed and Seamus began to tickle her. After few minutes of rolling on the cool stone floor the pair's shrieks had calmed and they were both slumped against the wall regaining their breath.

"Shay?" Abi grinned shuffling closer to Seamus. He looked at her with a huge grin on his face to acknowledge her "Can we go out into couple central now?" She asked cheekily

"If we're a couple we can" He winked back

"Think that's a definite…don't you" Abi grinned as Seamus took her hand and they walked out into the beaming sun, the war really was over and everything was getting better.


End file.
